User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Sixteen
Welcome } |text = Welcome back, this is my very first word bubble so feel free to correct any structure mistakes made if there is any. Happy Holidays and a jolly upcomming New Years also! }} Theories This is a response to the message you left me. Why is my putting up a theory suddenly an issue? I have already done so multiple times with almost no problems (and the ones that did occur were trivial), and in point of fact, the theory I put up on the Cloud Barrier page was already up on several other pages. Furthermore, you tell me to put these things up on the Talk pages of the articles, which is fair enough; but I have done so in the past and, with one exception on the Imprisoned page, I recieved absolutely no feedback of any kind, either positive or negative. I'm not trying to be the center of attention here, nor am I trying to be snippy, so if I come across as either, I apologize; but very recently, everyone has been rather curt and unfriendly, and I'm getting a little tired of it. An old friend hey, jazzi. Long time no see. If you are still active, message me back. It's been awhile and I would like to catch up on current events. It would be nice hearing from you again. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 05:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) A Question? How much do I need? --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 18:36, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :My apologies my good lady, I read the rules on Kirby Wikia and thought they where the same elsewhere too! Sorry EnemyPeacemaker! --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 18:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Message from EnemyPeacemaker. My name was Gjlewis, my account had change by my mom for arguing Dan's Friend. I was editing on my own profile here. If you want to ask questions, leave me a message here: www.zelda.wikia.com/User:Gjlewis. 20:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to edit your userpage you have to log in. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The Upcoming Game There's a new Zelda game was "Hyrule Total War". 12:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Common reference Wasn't so much common reference (though LoZ is a common abbreviation and the games in the series might sometimes be referred to by number). I just wanted to do an easy interwiki link because I mentioned Majora's Mask game on the MAR anime wiki since they seem to parody it by having the moon fall on the chars in the 64th (filler) episode. +Y 17:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) sorry oh... I am very sorry about that I did not know I hope my mistakes can be forgiven --Fabulous23 (talk) 16:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) you may delete them as I only want them on my profile thingy... I am sorry I do not know how to remove them, you can delete them all, will they still be on my profile though?--Fabulous23 (talk) 16:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) well hi hi there I was wondering if you could maybe help me out a little you know help me get to grips with the wiki since I don't really know how to work things around here, many thanks --Ghirahim23 (talk) 16:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) okay I was wondering how you get to a certain page, for example if I wanted to view ghirahims page (im obsessed with him that's why I chose him) how would I find it,i have noticed the random page button but it may take ages for me to land on his page if it chooses at random--Ghirahim23 (talk) 17:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ahh right I see what the search bar is for now, ee sorry that was a stupid question I didn't really see it at first thank you :)--Ghirahim23 (talk) 17:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry to hassle you again but I have another question, what are word bubbles that appear on the talk page, I don't understand what they are :/ --Ghirahim23 (talk) 17:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) thank you! ahh right thank you for all the help and its fine about the wait i logged out anyway, thank you for all the help im sure i can manage on my own now :) i see you like the zoras,i too like them..say do you like gorons? just curious coz i like darbus funnily enough, just something about him!--Ghirahim23 (talk) 14:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Question Uh, what do you mean by, "You're kidding, right?" http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gonzo_Artwork_(The_Wind_Waker).png Are you talking about how it isn't transparent? Because it is still a much clearer image. 42shilo42 (talk) 09:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :It may be a "much clearer image" but it's not transparent and therefore isn't of better quality. DangerousDangerously 10:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. It's a shame there isn't a better picture. :( --42shilo42 (talk) 11:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) re yes i was going to ask you how to delete those 2 images, i didnt actually mean to upload them and i was on half an hour looking how to delete them, thanks again :)--Ghirahim23 (talk) 16:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Add the section headline okay ah right okay, thanks for the help once again, I really appreciate it!--Ghirahim23 (talk) 08:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) goodbye goodbye as i am leaving the wiki, i have found a better and more advanced zelda wiki to join bye:(--Ghirahim23 (talk) 09:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Message from Tatamxada (talk) Wow! I absolutely love your Artworks! :Thank you! DangerousDangerously 23:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) About that picture of Gonzo Hi, I'm new here. I noticed that there was an issue with an image of Gonzo a few days ago, and that it wasn't transparent - I've made it transparent, and uploaded it to Gonzo, so I thought I'd let you know! :) If you prefer the other one, feel free to change it back! :) (I didn't know how to edit the actual image, sorry!) I hope it's okay! :) IOnceHadALoftwing (talk) 19:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC)